


The Marked One - Vell'valla'sa

by Fen_Benalras



Series: The Beholder // Vell'asem [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU?, Alternate Universe - Future, Dragon Age Future AU, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age futuristic kind of like mass effect, Dragon Age made up shit, F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, She is not a Lavellan / She is not from clan Lavellan!, This is a jumble of jimbo gumble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fen_Benalras/pseuds/Fen_Benalras
Summary: ERROR....(Fixing things because I had forgotten the plot and everything in it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Squeeee....Thanks to FenXShiral without the Translations and such, boy! Where would we be without you! Oh well, so of these things are jumbled up, so they might not be...Well - They will be not good, but tried my best, I do hope I'm not butchering or making things up. If those who wish to correct me, do so. I am very open and welcoming to stuff...bla..bla..bla...

There are shadows inside her head. They danced, round and about. They sang boundless hymns of the past. Another time, another world. So diverse than the one she lives in now. – Ashes, ashes a world turned to asunder, by pride.

Long gone - long lost the so-called age of Dragon Age. Along with its rest of its lost aeons. That was the final ages of its glory, and now the land is no more. Forgotten, left behind to rot to its core. The grounds bare no fruit – no more, and where the fire licks, it leashes against where it warmed. Under its barest touch.

However –This is not the beginning, this is its end – of one of its many possibilities. Its path is not for you to plumage.

Nonetheless – There will be a trail – a path for you to follow. It can be either from front to back or back to front. Do be cautious my dear. A definite path can lead you astray. We do not want that now do we? Well, too bad. That’s going to happen, at one point or another.

So what shall it be?

 

 

 

 

[YES] / [NO] ?

 

 

~~[YES] / [NO] ?~~

 

 

It is a true shame – that you cannot pick, my dear. For the path itself, has already been set afoot.

**Author's Note:**

> bye...Squeee XD


End file.
